


Summum Bonum

by theheadandthekin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/pseuds/theheadandthekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an end | a beginning [originally posted to Tumblr, immediately post 3x18]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summum Bonum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr two or three hours after the S3 finale, written while I was drunk and bawling wildly. Because it was written in such a state, it's far, far from perfect and I wouldn't fix the finale in this way now, but it was an important step in mourning Abbie. I wanted to preserve it here.

Morning light streamed into the kitchen and he blinked away from the sudden brightness.

Two small succulents sat on the granite counter: one short, with long spines, the other tall and leggy.

It was a place he hadn’t seen for … many years.

His heart thudded in his chest–strange, that, given he was certain he was dead.

He knew it wasn’t their home. Knew it wasn’t possible. Knew where he was … because he’d been here before.

“Crane!”

Her voice.

Her small form rounded the corner from the laundry room and smiled. He felt faint. Could you collapse if you are already dead?

“There you are!”

“Abbie.” He breathed, afraid to move. Afraid to think. “This is … the waiting room?”

She kept moving toward him, and few feet short she paused and ran a hand across the kitchen island; her smile transformed into a smirk, rounding her eyebrows into perfect half moons.

She was …

“Mmm, not quite. Part of you is out there–’bout to get called–the Witness part. Not the Ichabod Crane part.”

She stepped closer, crowding into his space, and dropped her gaze to his chest. The scent of jasmine, of shea butter, of faint vanilla drifted up to his nose. “That part–that you–is right–”

Her hand came up from the counter to rest at his lapel. “Here–”

She slide it higher up to his neck, and her eyes followed. “With–”

Her fingers curled around to thread into the back of hair. “Me.”

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “Please don’t let this be a trick.”

“I’m sorry I had to leave when I did. I didn’t know … not until was too late. Was she good, though?”

He choked out, a ragged breath and dared to let himself look down at her. “She wasn’t you. Not in the least.”

The corners of her mouth dropped a hair and she shifted her hand again, letting it come to rest along his jaw. “No. Of course she wasn’t.”’

“Lieutenant … Abbie …”

“I know. But I’m not going anywhere this time.” She laughed--her deep, real laugh--wrinkling her nose. “Don’t think the laws of metaphysics allow it. Being a Witness comes with some damn cool afterlife perks.”

He reached forward and clasped her other hand. “Did you choose this? Or did I?”

“We did. This was the place we were us.”

He allowed a smile to ghost across his face. “Our humble abode.”

“In a kinda Heaven-like parallel dimension. Yep. We can talk the details later.” She let her hand fall back down to his neck. “Meanwhile, I’ve been waiting a _long_ time for this, Crane.”

"Abbie ..."

She pulled him down, rising up on the tips of her toes. “For this. For us.”

He felt again like he was going to faint, and sought her eyes as his anchor. Though perhaps he would drown in her instead, absurd as the thought was. “I love you, Grace Abigail Mills.”

She brushed her lips against his. “Don’t regret not saying it before. I wasn’t ready.”

“If you’re not, Abbie, please … I–” He began to pull away, but she stopped him with a firm grip. Old habits …

“Hell, no. I love you. We do _this_ together. Forever.”

“You are extraordinary.”

She closed the final distance between them again, and whispered against his lips: “You haven’t the slightest idea, Crane. But you’re about to find out.”

He laughed softly as they finally came together. “Heaven, indeed, Lieutenant. Heaven, indeed.”


End file.
